Red and Shiny
by scholastik
Summary: Titre : Red and Shiny House et le partage ... Spoilers until 511 JTTW enfin ... vous verrez Gen


**Titre** : Red and Shiny  
**Auteur**: _Scholastik__  
_**Bêta** : lue, relue par mes soins, si vous trouvez des fautes, faites moi signe ..._  
_**Disclaimers** : House MD ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages non plus.  
**Spoilers **: _Spoilers until 511 JTTW enfin ... vous verrez  
_**Genre** : Crack fic ^^'  
**Rating** : G  
**Avertissement **: Rien de précis_  
_**Résumé** :_House et le partage ..__._

**N/A **: Ca ne se revendique pas sérieux, c'est juste une petite idiotie, née du besoin de mon cerveau de décompresser. 6 heures de droit ça grille un certain nombre de circuits.

C'était rond, rouge et brillant. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de blanc qui dépassait. Ca brillait aussi, et puis c'était beau. C'était loin par contre, beaucoup trop loin. Et puis tout près il y avait maman ... Et elle allait se retourner, bientôt ! Mais c'était vraiment joli. Et puis c'était par terre. C'était pour elle. Et puis les gens blancs, ils ne la regardaient jamais, ils parlaient toujours aux gens tristes. Alors elle pouvait y aller, ils ne la verraient pas. Mais la porte était fermée, parce que maman avait encore crié sur le monsieur avec le bâton. C'était bizarre quand maman criait avec ce monsieur. Maman ne criait jamais comme ça, sauf quand elle avait cassé le vase avec les fleurs qui piquent. Mais après elle avait dit "pardon, pardon". Et puis les fleurs qui piquent elles étaient toutes abîmées et maman les avaient mises dans la poubelle, et puis elle pleurait comme quand on tombait très fort par terre et que ça devenait tout rouge sur les genoux.

Mais là le monsieur il était parti très vite, il avait dit des mots très longs qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre, et puis maman avait dit non et puis elle avait fermé la porte. Alors elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Et là bas il y avait la chose rouge. C'était tombé quand le monsieur avait mis la main dans le truc transparent. Il n'avait pas ramassé, c'est pour ça que Clémentine avait regardé. Quand on faisait tomber un papier, maman voulait qu'on ramasse. C'était pour que ça soit plus vert et que les arbres ils soient mieux et aussi qu'on soit élogique. Mais élogique elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Donc maman elle aurait pu encore crier sur le monsieur, mais elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison et si maman criait ça serait long.

"Docteur Cuddy j'aurais besoin de votre signature sur ces formulaires"

Oh non encore une dame blanche, en plus celle-là elle n'était pas gentille, elle prenait toujours les feuilles qu'elle avait dessiné et puis elle respirait fort et puis elle disait que les diretrices c'était pas fait pour avoir des enfants. Et puis elle la grondait, elle disait qu'elle ne devait pas dessiner. C'était une méchante dame blanche. Par contre la porte était ouverte et à côté il n'y avait pas de gens blancs, ils étaient tous allés voir un monsieur triste qui était tombé.

Quelques pas et elle pourrait avoir la chose rouge. Mais le monsieur avec le bâton était revenu, et lui, il ne regardait pas le monsieur qui était tombé mais la chose rouge aussi. Et puis elle aussi. Et puis il avait ramassé la chose rouge.

"Désolée Mandarine, la prochaine fois, travaille ta vitesse, tu pourras peut être me dépasser"

Il l'appelait toujours Mandarine, au début elle ne savait pas que c'était elle qu'il appelait comme ça, mais après elle avait compris quand maman avait dit très très fort "C'est Clémentine, pas Mandarine" et puis elle avait dit plein d'autres choses mais elle avait oublié parce que c'était des grands mots compliqués. Mais là elle voulait la chose et le monsieur l'avait et maman était avec le monsieur qui était tombé. Donc elle avait pleuré très fort parce que maman elle venait toujours quand elle pleurait.

"House qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore dit ? La dernière fois qu'elle a pleuré comme ça, c'est quand vous lui avez démontré que les fées n'existaient pas et que la fée Clochette ne devait être qu'un moustique."

"C'est bien pour ça que je m'abstiens désormais de tout commentaire concernant les mensonges dont vous lui remplissez la tête."

"House ..."

Maman parlait comme quand elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle cherchait la punition.

"J'essayais juste de préserver un peu ses dents."

Le monsieur avait donné la chose rouge à maman.

"Préserver ses dents ? Vous vous souciez moins de ses caries que de la disparition des ours polaires sur la banquise. Elle n'a jamais mangé une seule de vos Chuppa-Chups. Vous videz toujours le bocal quand elle est là."

Maman avait enlevé le papier brillant sur la chose rouge.

"Tiens ma chérie".

Clémentine lui répondit avec un grand sourire sous sa tignasse blonde, c'était rond avec un bâton, ça pouvait tourner comme une toupie ...

"On en fera quelque chose de cette petite, vous faire obéir à ses moindres caprices ... Il faut du génie."


End file.
